


La valse de l'Hyade

by souuuss



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souuuss/pseuds/souuuss
Summary: Wonho observe la jeune fille rousse dansant sous la pluie.





	La valse de l'Hyade

**Author's Note:**

> Pour inaugurer mon inscription sur AO3, un OS que j'ai écrit avec une inspi soudaine dans la voiture de mes parents un jour de vacances :'D Je l'ai, de base, publié sur Wattpad, mais ça ne fera pas de mal de le reposter ici ;)  
> Enjoy !  
> (C'est très court mais me jugez pas, je suis incapable d'écrire un truc un minimum long dans ces soudaines poussées d'inspiration :'D)

Elle dansait sous la pluie. Elle avait retiré l'élastique qui emprisonnait ses cheveux et laissé les gouttes couler sur sa chevelure rousse. Ses vêtements, alourdis par les trombes venues du ciel, laissaient transparaître son corps pâle et fragile. Ses lunettes étaient négligemment posées au sol, elles s'enfonçaient dans la terre humide. Autour d'elle, pas un spectateur.

 

Hormis une silhouette, un peu plus loin, qui s'était abritée sous un des jeux du parc d'enfants. Ses cheveux d'une couleur lilas singulière renvoyaient des reflets luisants et tombaient devant les yeux de l'inconnu, qui n'y prêtait pas attention. Il se contentait de fixer la jeune fille qui ne cessait de tournoyer dans la froideur du parc. Pas un mouvement ne trahissait un quelconque sentiment.

 

Il finit par tendre l'oreille, croyant percevoir un filet de voix. Elle chantait. Il laissa échapper un sourire. Il ne savait pas au juste pourquoi il s'était trouvé captivé par la gracile danseuse, mais ce qu'il avait compris, en revanche, c'est qu'il voulait la regarder comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête.

 

Il continua d'écouter, et se mit à fredonner la même chanson qu'elle en reconnaissant l'air qui parvenait à ses oreilles. La jeune fille, qui se rapprochait sans avoir perçu sa présence, sembla avoir un moment d'hésitation. Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa, immédiatement, ceux de celui qui accompagnait sa mélodie.

 

L'intensité qui se dégageait d'eux la pétrifia sur place. Elle se laissa noyer dans les torrents de pluie qui ne la protégeaient plus du monde extérieur. Ils restèrent comme ça, à se regarder, pendant une minute qui leur parut à tous les deux ridiculement longue. Puis lui se leva lentement. Elle le regarda, ne sachant que faire. Il ne détacha pas une seule fois ses yeux de ceux de la jeune rousse. Il sortit de son abri et se laissa tremper. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la fille de la pluie.

 

Elle lui tendit la main. Il la saisit après un petit flottement. Elle l'entraîna avec elle au beau milieu du parc sombre, et ils commencèrent à tourner dans une danse qui les rapprocha, qui les unit. Leurs corps se joignirent inconsciemment, ils n'y firent pas attention, ils se contentaient d'exécuter leur chorégraphie extatique, emportés par leur harmonie avec la nature déchaînée. Ils accélérèrent et tournèrent de plus en plus vite, le roux se mêla au lilas et créa une tornade de couleurs miniature, seule source de lumière de ce lieu. Ils se remirent à chantonner, leurs voix étaient étouffées par la pluie mais parvenaient tout de même à franchir cette barrière pour se rejoindre à la façon de leurs deux propriétaires.

 

Leur rythme suivit la pluie qui commençait à se fatiguer, et la sérénité prit le pas sur l'exaltation. Ils fixèrent leur regard l'un sur l'autre, toujours leur regard, et quand la dernière goutte les toucha puis s'évanouit sur le sol, leurs mains se lâchèrent naturellement. Ils s'écartèrent doucement et maintinrent leur contact visuel quelques secondes, les lèvres étirées par l'ivresse de leur ronde ; puis l'inconnu aux cheveux lilas se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer un mot, avant de se détourner et de disparaître dans l'ombre du parc.

 

La nymphe rousse demeura au milieu de l'herbe qui lui caressait les chevilles, savourant les sonorités du nom qu'il lui avait donné, la seule chose qui lui resterait de cette rencontre presque mystique :

 

_"Wonho."_


End file.
